


New Beginnings

by Trapuccino



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapuccino/pseuds/Trapuccino
Summary: SPOILERS- Just when all hope was lost and Credence is about to die, Tina manages to get to him and stops Credence from dying. Since an Obscurus is considered to volatile and dangerous for society, Tina makes a deal with the Ministry and the young man is put under her guardianship. But with Grindelwald escaping and Newt getting into more trouble overseas, nothing is easy.





	

Hello, internet world! I recently went to see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and loved it! But there were a few things I wasn't happy about (like Credence's "death") that I'm hoping to change here.

Now, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so my apologies for any mistake!

Hope you enjoy :)

 

The winds tore at her flimsy coat, the sound of metal stretching and glass shattering was overpowering as Tina made her way down the tunnel hand stretched out in front of her eyes in an useless attempt to keep any debris at bay as she ran.

She knew she might as well be running towards her death, but she kept her pace firm until she finally reached the opening leading to where Credence was at.

The sight took away what little breath she had.

Credence was no longer himself, the Obscurus had taken over and he was but a giant mass of darkest smoke and thunder taking over the entire tunnel.

Tina could see Newt and Graves standing on opposite sides as they each tried to reach to the young man who only had but moments to live, if he couldn't be stopped.

Graves' words were poisonous, and Tina couldn't help but remember the interrogation at the ministry and how he had questioned Newt on how to make an Obscurus "useful". She knew that despite his talks of grandeur and concern for the boy were nothing but that; empty words said by a man driven by power-lust. He didn't want to save Credence, he wanted to use them.

As much as Tina knew this and hated it, she was well aware of just how influential his words might be and was terrified of seeing Credence giving in his trust for the wretched liar.

"Credence!" She cried out, startling both men who turned to look at her. She paid them little mind as her attention was focused on the boy inside the storm; his face had taken shape in between the smoke and Tina could tell he was looking at her.

"Keep going." Newt encouraged her softly. "He's listening to you."

The words gave her courage, and she took a few steps further.

"Credence," she said again, her voice nearly wavering with fear. Not for her, oddly enough, but for the boy that was dying. "You need to stop." She tried reasoning with him. "This thing- this thing is killing you."

"Don't listen to her!" Graves shouted stepping closer, and Credence face disappeared once again amidst the smoke as a reaction. "She's only trying to hold you down, like your mother. I want to help you."

"No, Credence." Tina shook her head, desperate to reach to him. "He wants to use you. The more out of control you are, the easier it will be for him to control you and use you as a weapon." Fearing he might not see sense, she took a few careful steps closer. At that point she was getting into the path of sharp debris flowing from the destruction. The wind blew her short hair into her face and the dirt was making it hard to see but, surprisingly nothing hit her and she wondered if Credence had something to do with that.

"It's not too late! Your mother can't hurt you anymore, you can be safe now. You just need to stop and I'll help you."

"You?" Graves sneered and then pointed at her, disdain clear on his face. "This woman is nothing but a foolish wizard looking for a way to get her menial job back, even if that means betraying you. Think about it Credence, the whole wizarding world is out to get you and No-Majs like your mother are right behind them. I can protect you, I-"

"Where were you," Tina shouted at him, her fear shattering as her anger took over, "when his mother beat him? Where you protecting him when you let him rot day after day in that hell? You were the one who demoted me after I tried to protect him!" He could easily kill her, Tina knew this very well by the way he was looking at her, but her indignation got the best of her. Despite the destruction around her, despite Graves' threats and Newt's pleading voice, she turned and faced the man that had started it all.

But as soon as she did it, darkness enveloped her.

For a sliver of a second, Tina was confused… until she felt the power cursing around her and felt true fear.

Credence hadn't believed her, and he had attacked her.

She covered her head in a useless attempt to protect herself, but as she did so she heard a crushing sound on the other side of the tunnel. As Tina looked around, she found that Newt and herself remained where they had been, without any other injuries but on the far end of the subterranean room laid Graves, motionless as Credence in the flesh kneeled before him.

What had just-?

"He threw him against the wall." Came Newt's bewildered whisper as he stared at the scene before them.

Without a second thought, Tina ran towards Credence. She felt Newt grab her coat as she went past him but kept on running until she was a few feet apart from the boy, giving him space.

Graves was still breathing, and while Tina didn't know how to feel about that her attention quickly went to Credence, who was still on his knees.

"Credence…" She ran out of words, for what could she even say? Was he alright? Would he kill them?

The boy looked up at her, his eyes now red with unshed tears and against her better judgement, Tina kneeled next to him.

Credence gulped and pulled back a little, afraid at hr sudden closeness. But just when she was about to step back so as not to scare him off, his head dropped slowly towards her as if afraid that she would hit him.

"It's alright." She soothed him in her best calming voice and slowly, very slowly, she reached out a hand towards his should and started rubbing small circles.

Credence collapsed against her as he started to cry, holding on to her coat as she hugged him firmly.

"Oh honey, it's alright. It will all be alright."

 

What did you guys think? Any comments?

When I left the theater I felt a lot things. First, Newt Scammander is a pure cinnamon roll.

Second, I felt let down by a few things such as Credence's treatment (though I fully believe he'll be alive in the next movie. You don't focus on an escaping dark tendril for nothing!) and Tina's lack of development as a character. Despite being one of the "mains" she felt more like a prop to me, so I'm looking forward to try and "fix" that with this fic.

Let me know if you'd like to read more of it! :D


End file.
